


fate

by i_nq



Series: to be bound [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, half assed pep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_nq/pseuds/i_nq





	fate

“Do you believe in fate,” Tally asks one morning, just before the sun has truly come up, eyes reflecting in the dark room. He flings a leg over Mae’s, his loose pant leg gathered around his calf. Mae raises a brow and scratches at his bare stomach, just above his belly button.

“Uh,” he says, voice scratchy, “not particularly.”

Tally hums and Mae can feel his dissatisfaction. Mae turns his head, takes in Tally’s bare shoulders, the freckles that dot his skin and the way his hair has started to curl again.

He glances at the faded mark across Tally’s chest, the evidence of their bond. Mae brushes a finger over the raised skin over his own heart. The anchor casts a glow in the air.

He blinks, then stares at the ceiling. “I suppose that means you do, then?”

“Well, yes,” Tally says. “I refuse to believe that even your luck is so horrendous.”

“So, instead you believe the Gods well and truly hate me.” Mae huffs a laugh. “That’s splendid.”

Tally lashes out, hand quick as a whip, and slaps Mae’s arm. “That’s not what I meant, you ass.”

Mae scowls and rubs his arm. He strikes back just as lightning fast. “Well, that’s what it bloody well sounded like, ass.”

“I just meant,” Tally backpedals, flinching away from Mae’s attack, “that fate has a funny way of working things out.”

Mae squints, then props himself up. “Are you trying to give me a pep talk? How disgusting.”

Tally laughs, open and carefree in a way he never is in public.

“Must you ruin everything,” he asks with a giggle, “I’m trying to supportive, here!”

Mae flops back onto the bed. “I don’t need you to be supportive. Just, like, play with my hair and tell me I’m pretty,” he teases.

Tally snorts, but pets Mae’s hair regardless. Mae hums in delight. “You are the prettiest elf I ever did see, Mae.”

They both laugh and if Mae feels properly pepped, well, Tally doesn’t need to know.


End file.
